memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Enterprise (CV-6)
The USS Enterprise (CV-6) was a 20th century US Navy aircraft carrier. During World War II, the Enterprise fought in the Pacific Ocean. The Enterprise was succeeded by the . In an alternate timeline in which Germany invaded the United States of America, the ''Enterprise was destroyed prior to 1944. After seeing the mission patch on Jonathan Archer's , depicting the , Alicia Travers assumed that he was a sailor who managed to escape the naval vessel before it sank.'' ( ) Jonathan Archer kept a photograph of Air Group Ten, the members of whom served on the USS Enterprise in WWII, in his ready room aboard the Enterprise. ( ) An illustration of this Enterprise was included in a gallery of ships named Enterprise on the recreation deck of the refit . ( ) Appendices Background information This was the historical World War II aircraft carrier, Enterprise, after which Gene Roddenberry named his fictional starship, . (The Making of Star Trek, p. 164) World War II veteran Roddenberry emphatically reaffirmed this himself in a later 1973 radio interview (approximately 9 minutes into the interview) regarding the renaming of his originally intended [[USS Yorktown (23rd century)|SS Yorktown]] to Enterprise, by stating that he was, "(..)particularly fascinated by the story of the ''Enterprise in WWII which had really turn the tide of the whole war. And I always considered it a heroic ship, and decided to use the name." Like its fictional counterpart, the historical ''Enterprise has become one of history's most celebrated vessels, being the most decorated American vessel to serve in World War II, according to the . Following the tradition set in The Motion Picture and Star Trek: The Next Generation, Archers' Enterprise NX-01 also had a display of the historical lineage of ships called Enterprise aboard in his ready room. In this case it was a series of four artistic prints comprising the frigate , the aircraft carrier , the space shuttle orbiter ''Enterprise'' (OV-101), and Archer's own ship. These prints were made by John Eaves, who actually made a series of five. However due to space limitations on the wall, one had to be left out. The one chosen to be left out portrayed the USS Enterprise (CV-6). In the Star Trek heavy episode "The Bakersfield Expedition" of the popular, already heavily Star Trek referencing, sitcom The Big Bang Theory (S06E13, 2013), the " " agency is mentioned in regard to Star Trek by one of the main characters. Founder Jack C. Taylor had named his company in 1969 for the ship he had served on in World War II, the USS Enterprise (CV-6). Apocrypha The Enterprise appears in the short story "World of Strangers" in Star Trek: Enterprise Logs. The novel A Flag Full of Stars states that [[Enterprise (OV-101)|the space shuttle Enterprise]] was named for this ship, because one of the engineers working on said shuttle lost a brother on her. External links * [http://www.cv6.org/ USS Enterprise (CV-6)] at CV6.org * * de:USS Enterprise (CV-6) es:USS Enterprise (CV-6) fr:USS Enterprise (CV-6) ja:USSエンタープライズ(CV-6) Category:Earth vehicles Category:Military